Stay
by SimonSeville08
Summary: A ONE SHOT Simonette story, Jeanette is leaving but Simon still didn't confessed his feelings to her, can he say it before she leaves? Rated K, CGI UNIVERSE, R&R please! presented in two chapters
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok, here's a __**two chapters**__ ONE SHOT Simonette fanfic story…. Hope you like it! R&R please! (CGI UNIVERSE!)_

One sunny afternoon in the Seville house, a blue clad chipmunk with glasses is lying down in his deep blue colored bunk quietly, staring at the ceiling. His legs are swinging back and forth at the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and think about the love of his life, Jeanette. He's been in love with her since the first time they met. Her brunette hair is very soft and silky, her charming, intelligent, purple eyes, and her cute purple eyeglasses, all of those captivated Simon's heart. He wanted to tell her his feelings, but didn't have the courage to do so, it might ruin their friendship. He let out a sad sigh about his thoughts then continued rocking his legs, still staring at ceiling. Suddenly, a purple clad chipette came in the bedroom panting heavily while holding a piece of paper.

Simon quickly got up too see his counterpart strolling around the room, "Jeanette?" he said and jumped off from his bed to approach the purple clad chipette "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, Simon, everything is fine" Jeanette replied, catching her breath, she looked around the room as if she's finding something "Did you see my sisters?" she finally asked.

"I think Eleanor is with Theodore in the kitchen, and I don't know where Brittany is" Simon replied adjusting his glasses. "Why are you in a hurry?" he asked noticing Jeanette's restless movement.

"Oh, I have good news! They must know it right away" she said clearly excited as she started jumping.

"What good news?" Simon asked in a baffled expression.

Jeanette stopped jumping around and looked at Simon with a wide smile planted in her face "Since you're already here, you can see it first" she walked towards Simon to give him the piece of paper she was holding the entire time.

But because of her clumsiness, she tripped off in her own foot "Ahh!" she shouted. Luckily, Simon caught her before she hit the floor. When she opened her eyes, she's in the arms of the blue clad chipmunk who is staring at her in a worried expression. She also stared at his blue orbs, like they are the most beautiful things she ever saw. The two just gazed at each other, ignoring the world around them.

Simon gulped, as beads of sweat started to form in his forehead, His face is just a few inches away from Jeanette's. "_Simon, it's now your chance, tell her how you really feels_". Butterflies began to swarm around the Simon's tummy.

The blue clad chipmunk is about to open his mouth when his counterpart pulled away with an embarrassed expression "S-Sorry about my clumsiness, it won't happen again" she stuttered, hiding her red blush.

"No, no, it's okay" he managed "Umm, Jeanette? There's something I want to tell you…" Simon's breath began to shake in nervousness. "I-I want to say…" he lowered his head, then he quickly noticed the paper that's Jeanette was holding before resting on the floor, he picked it up and read it. His eyes widened in shock upon reading what is written.

"What is it you want to say Simon?" Jeanette asked waiting for an answer.

"_She's leaving…" _he thought to himself. "Simon?" Jeanette asked again, breaking Simon's deep thought. "I-I want to say that… I'm happy for you… and congratulations" Simon said with a trace of sadness in his face, but he tried to hide it.

"Really? Thank you! I know you'll understand!" she quickly gave Simon a hug which surprised him.

Simon relaxed and returned the hug "You're… Welcome…" he said in a low tone. He lifted up the piece of paper to read it again, still locked in Jeanette's embrace.

"_Congratulations, you are now admitted to Saint Agustin School…"_ he read the words in it in his mind. He made a mental sigh and hugged Jeanette tighter.

After a full minute, the two pulled away and sat down "Thank you again Simon, for understanding…" Jeanette said looking down in her lap.

"No problem…" Simon said softly, he tried to hide the feeling of sadness in his voice.

"Come on Si, we need to tell the others about the news" Jeanette got up and offered her hand to Simon.

Simon looked up and saw Jeanette's angelic face and he couldn't help but to smile. He grabbed Jeanette's hand and got up, and then the two leave the bedroom then head towards downstairs to meet up with the other chipmunks and chipettes.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Brittany is in the couch watching the television with Alvin who is taking a nap at the side. Simon and Jeanette hopped towards the couch to meet up with her sister. "Brittany! I have great news!" she said excitedly holding the paper up high.<p>

Brittany looked at her bespectacled sister then into the paper she's holding, her eyes widened together with her mouth "Eleanor! Come here! Quick!" she shouted at the top of her lungs waking Alvin from his deep slumber.

"Brittany… keep your voice down" Alvin said in a sleepy and annoyed voice, letting out a yawn.

Brittany rolled her eyes and said "Don't mind that lazy chipmunk…"

After a few seconds, Eleanor together with Theodore came running into the living room then hopped to the couch. "What is it Brittany?" their younger sister asked.

"Jeanette got it! The approval letter!" the pink clad chipette said excitedly.

Eleanor's eyes and mouth widened upon hearing the pleasant surprise "Oh my gosh! Jeanette!" she stepped in to gave her bespectacled sister a big hug, Brittany joined in too.

"We're so happy for you!" Brittany said still locked in her sisters embrace.

"Thank you girls, I couldn't have done it without your support" Jeanette said.

The three sisters pulled away from the hug, "So, when will you leave?" Eleanor asked.

Jeanette read again the approval letter she received "It's says here… February 1…" she said it slowly.

All of them gasped inside the living room, except for Alvin who's still fast asleep. Before, the room is filled with an excited and happy atmosphere, but now it is changed into a sad one.

"But, that's the day after tomorrow" Brittany said in disbelief.

"I-I can't believe you'll leave that early, I thought it would be in a month or so…" Eleanor said with a grimly expression in her face.

"Well, it's already written in here, we can't do anything to change it" Jeanette said sadly.

Simon stood quietly beside his counterpart. Several thoughts started to circle inside his head "_She'll leave in two days… I will never have the chance to tell it to her after she leaves_". He looked at the purple clad chipette who is sad as her sisters.

"Well, if you'll leave soon, we need to treasure every moment we're with you before you go" Brittany put her paws in her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right Britt" Jeanette said softly.

"Why don't we go to the mall and buy Jeanette some things?" Eleanor suggested.

"Great idea Ellie!" Brittany praised her younger sister, "We'll go there immediately!" she quickly left to grab her pink purse, when she returned she strike a model pose saying "I'm ready!"

"Well, I'm fine with my outfit" Jeanette said looking at her purple t shirt with white stripes and dark violet skirt with white polka dots.

"I'm ready too, let's go!" Eleanor squeaked.

"Do you want to come with us guys?" Brittany asked Simon and Theodore.

"I think I'll stay here to…" the blue clad chipmunk said as he look around to think of an excuse, quickly he saw his sleeping brother "…keep an eye on Alvin" he said at last.

"Me too" Theodore agreed with his taller brother.

The chipettes only nodded then headed towards the door. "Tell Dave that we'll be back home before dark" Brittany shouted at her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure" Simon replied "have a safe trip" he added giving them a wave before closing the door.

The blue clad chipmunk headed towards the couch and turned on the television letting out a long and gloomy sigh.

Theodore sat beside him, noticing Simon's depressed figure, and he asked "Simon? Are you okay?"

"I-I can't believe Jeanette is leaving us abruptly, and I still didn't tell her how I feel" he looked down on the soft couch.

"Don't worry Si, I'm also sad about this, but we need to accept it" his younger brother said as he stroked Simon's back for comfort.

"I know, Theo… I know…" Simon only replied, still feeling depressed about his counterpart's nearing departure.

* * *

><p>The chipettes got home before dark just what like they promised, they have many paper bags loaded with different types of chipmunk sizes clothes.<p>

Dave who is already home, already heard the news from Simon, and congratulated Jeanette on her achievement. On dinner, Dave, Claire, the chipmunks and chipettes had their wonderful dinner, talking about different things and treasuring every happy moments. After dinner, Dave sends the six to bed and said good night to them, after a few minutes, they all drifted to sleep

_A/N: Ok, read the next chapter for the continuation! Thank you for reading and please R&R!  
>Spoiler: the next chapter is full of fluffiness (I guess?) and making it made me cry! T^T<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok, continuation of the previous chapter, please read and enjoy! R&R!_

Next morning, Jeanette got up early from bed to pack her things up for her departure tomorrow. It's already afternoon when she finished because of Brittany insisting her to bring some good and appealing clothes instead of the boring ones. She lifted her purple luggage and brought it downstairs. As soon as she brought it there, a huge tarpaulin with the words "Farewell Party for Jeanette" came sliding down at the wall. Dave, Claire and the others started to jump and throw some confetti.

"Wow! Thank you guys!" is the only thing Jeanette could say because of surprise and happiness.

"Well, we threw out a farewell party for you so that it would memorable for all of us" Brittany said behind her bespectacled sister.

"Me and Theodore cooked the food, I hope you like them!" Eleanor said proudly as she threw her arms around Theodore.

At that party, a lot of picture taking, games, singing, dancing, and eating took place. Every moment will surely be an unforgettable experience for them.

* * *

><p>It's already dark when the farewell party ended, Dave send the six to their rooms to sleep so that they could rise early the next day for Jeanette's departure. After saying good night, he went downstairs to clean the mess from the party together with Claire.<p>

The chipmunks and chipettes slowly drifted off to sleep because of their long, happy, and exhausting day, except for a certain blue clad chipmunk that is still awake in his deep blue colored bunk. He tried to concentrate to sleep, but thoughts keep on scrambling around his head. He got up and decided to go to the roof to get some fresh air and have a peace of mind.

As soon as he got there, he felt a cold breeze of air flowing through his fur, which felt good. He found a perfect spot to sit on, he gazed up on the stars twinkling brightly above him. "Jeanette is leaving tomorrow, yet I still didn't tell her what I feel this whole time" he let out a deep sigh then came up with a song:

_I believe  
>We shouldn't let the moment pass us by<br>Life's too short  
>We shouldn't wait for the water to run dry<em>

_Think about it_  
><em>Cause we only have one shot at destiny<em>  
><em>All I'm asking<em>  
><em>Could it possibly be you and me?<em>

His song was cutted off by a familiar voice behind him "Simon?"

"Jeanette? I though you're already asleep" Simon said.

"I can't sleep, just like you" Jeanette sat beside Simon, leaning her head in Simon's shoulder.

Simon felt electricity flowed through his body, his cheeks becoming bright red. "Jeanette I can't believe you'll be leaving us" Simon started.

"I'm sorry Simon, but this is my dream" Jeanette replied.

"I-I understand… it's just that… everyone will miss you" he said softly.

After a minute of silence, Simon finally builds up the courage to tell Jeanette his feelings "Um, Jeanette? There's something I want to tell you…" he managed.

"Hmm?" Jeanette hummed in a very soft and sleepy voice.

"Well, since the first time I met you, I already knew from that moment that I've found the only one, the one that I will…" he took a deep breath before saying it "…that I will love forever" he looked at his counterpart who's surprised on what he just said, her purple eyes are staring straight to his blue ones. "I love you Jeanette" he finally said.

Jeanette's expression softened slowly into a small smile "I love you too Simon" she also confessed.

Simon's eyes and mouth widened, he can't believe what Jeanette had said. She felt also the same feelings for him this whole time since they met. Now, that he knows what Jeanette feels for him, he didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to lose her.

"Jeanette, please stay here with me" Simon said as he held Jeanette's paw in to his chest.

"I want to Simon, but…" Jeanette saw Simon's blue orbs begging her. "If you love me, please stay" Simon said in a soft tone, but full of emotions.

Jeanette lowered her head down as tears began to form in her eyes "I love you Simon, but we can't change what is destined…" A tear came rolling down in her cheeks.

"But…Jeanette…I can't live without you…" Simon's blue eyes started to well up in tears too.

"No Simon, you can" she look straight at her counterpart "Promise me that you will be strong and continue your life…I know you'll make it through without me…" Jeanette said between sobs.

"I-I don't know…" his voice is shaking.

"Promise me Simon" Jeanette put her paws in Simon's cheek.

"I…I promise" Simon gave up on convincing his counterpart to stay, instead he tried to clear his throat to continue his song from before…

_So if you'd still go, I'll understand  
>would you give me something just to hold on to?<br>And if you'll stay, I'll hold your hand  
>'cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you<em>

Upon hearing Simon's song, Jeanette burst into tears then buried herself into Simon's chest, crying all her tears out. Simon hugged her tightly until they both drifted off to sleep under the night sky.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dave, Claire, the chipmunks and chipettes woke up early for Jeanette's departure. Dave loaded purple clad chipette's purple luggage at the trunk of the car. After having a last farewell to her home, Jeanette proceeded to the car where the rest are waiting, then Dave started driving towards the airport.<p>

When they got there, all of them got down from the car, Dave unloaded Jeanette's luggage from the trunk.

"So, this is it" Jeanette murmured, looking at the big airport building. She turned to her sisters and gave them a long and big hug.

"We'll miss you Jean" Eleanor said as tears came rolling in her cheeks.

"Don't forget to wear the clothes I'd picked for you" Brittany reminded, tears also forming in her eyes.

The sisters pulled away "I'll miss you too Ellie and Britt, and don't worry, I'll wear them always" giving her sisters a reassuring smile.

She turned to Dave and Claire "Good bye Dave and Claire, I'll miss you two" the bespectacled chipette snuggled into Dave's arms.

"We'll miss you too Jeanette" Claire said. "Be a good girl there Jeanette, and remember always my advices" Dave said, trying not to cry.

"I will Dave, thank you" she replied giving them a smile.

Then she turned to the chipmunks "Goodbye Jeanette" Alvin said trying to be cool. "Good bye Alvin" Jeanette smiled at him giving him a hug, which he returned.

She pulled away and turned to Theodore "Good bye Theo" she said giving the green clad chipmunk a hug. "Good bye Jean, me and Ellie will miss you" he said. Jeanette smiled and said "I know, I'll miss you too".

Then she turned to the blue clad chipmunk who is wearing glasses. "Maybe we should give them time together" Dave said as they all return to the car.

Simon and Jeanette are left alone, a deafening silence filling the air.

"Jeanette—"Simon started, but was cutted off by Jeanette giving him a tackle hug.

"I'll miss you Simon…" Jeanette burst into tears, grasping his blue sweater tightly.

"I'll miss you too Jeanette" Simon held his counterpart's chin and lifted her head up, giving her forehead a kiss. "I love you very much Jeanette, you mean every little thing to me" Simon said as he ended the forehead kiss.

Jeanette nodded and replied between sobs "I love you too Simon, more than anything".

"Hey, don't cry now, it's not like we'll never see each other again, I know we'll meet again someday" Simon said wiping off the tears in his counterparts cheeks.

Jeanette only nodded and pulled away. "There's something I want to give you" Jeanette said as she tried to pull something from her pocket. "Here…" she handed a small golden locket carved with different designs in its surface. He opened it and saw a picture of him and Jeanette smiling, clearly happy.

"That was taken from the farewell party, I give it to you so that you will remember all the happy memories we had" she said softly.

"Wow…Jeanette, I'm sorry if I don't have any gift for—"Simon was cutted off by his counterpart.

"That kiss you gave is more than enough" the purple clad chipette said, pointing into her forehead. She pulled her purple luggage to her side and made a last farewell "Goodbye Simon, till next time".

"Goodbye Jeanette, till next time" Simon replied. Jeanette pulled her luggage then started to walk going inside the big building, leaving only Simon with Jeanette's gift for him. He looked at it for a moment, then back at his leaving counterpart.

He turned back to return to the car where everyone is waiting. "Don't worry Simon, everything will be just fine" Theodore reassured him.

"Yeah, don't worry Bro, she'll be back before you know it" Alvin agreed. Simon gave his brothers a warm smile "Thank you, Alvin, Theo"

* * *

><p><strong><em>After four years…<em>**

The blue clad chipmunk is lying down in his deep blue colored bunk, staring blankly in the ceiling, he got bored then decided to breathe some fresh air in the roof.

He found a good spot and sat comfortably looking at the sky with a mixture color of blue, orange, yellow, and red, as the sun is on its way to slumber. "_It's been four years since she left, I miss her very much_". He pulled something from his pocket, then held it in his hand, a golden locket with beautiful carvings at its surface, he opened it and revealed a picture of him and Jeanette four years ago before she left. The memories are still fresh in his mind, the farewell party, their confession with each other in this roof, and her departure at the airport. He sighed sadly at his thought and came up with a song.

_Time has come  
>For us to go our separate ways<br>God forbid _

_But my mind is going crazy today_

_I feel so cold_  
><em>Feel so numb<em>  
><em>I'm having nightmares but I'm awake<em>  
><em>Help me lord<em>  
><em>Fight this loneliness<em>  
><em>Take this pain away<em>

_So if you'd still go, I'll understand_  
><em>Would you give me something just to hold on to?<em>  
><em>And if you'll stay, I'll hold your hand<em>  
><em>Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you<em>

_So if you'd still go, I'll understand_  
><em>Would you give me something just to hold on to?<em>  
><em>And if you'll stay, I'll hold your hand<em>  
><em>Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you<em>

_Now that you're gone, I'm all alone_  
><em>I'm still hoping that you would come back home<em>  
><em>Don't care how long, but I'm willing to wait<em>  
><em>Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you<em>

He sighed again as he finished the song, he looked beside him, imagining that Jeanette is resting her head in his shoulders.

"Si?" a familiar yet a more mature voice said behind him.

He turned around and his eyes widened. "Jeanette…" he murmured. The blue clad chipmunk got up slowly as his counterpart approached him.

"You're home…" Simon said as Jeanette stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, long time no see" Jeanette said, and she's clearly on the brink of crying.

Simon quickly pulled her for a tight hug, Jeanette hugged him tightly too.

"I can't believe it, you're here in front of me" Simon whispered to her ear.

"Me too" Jeanette replied "Back there, I only think about you every night before I sleep and after I wake up in the morning"

Simon hugged her tighter upon hearing those words "I tried to be strong and continue living my life even without you just like what you told me" Simon said "I endured the cold nights and loneliness just to keep that promise, and now you're here, all of that paid out"

"I'm happy for you Simon, for keeping your promise" the two pulled away then slowly leaned closer to each other. Their lips met and fell into a deep passionate kiss for about 10 seconds. Again they pulled away. Jeanette stared dreamily at her counterpart's blue eyes. The two sat down together to watch the beautiful sunset at the distance.

"Remember this?" Simon showed his counterpart the golden locket.

"Wow, you kept it!" Jeanette said in amazement, staring at the picture inside it.

"Of course I do, it's a gift from you" Simon grinned to her. "I love you Jeanette" he said.

In Jeanette's ears, it is the sweetest and most romantic words she ever heard. "I love you too" she replied, giving him a warm smile. Jeanette pulled again Simon into another kiss that lasted for 3 seconds. Then pulled away, Simon wrapped his arms around his Jeanette's waist while she rested her head in his shoulders, just like the old times.

_A/N: THE END! That was long! Didn't expect that ^^, thank you for reading my two chapters ONE SHOT Simonette, please review so that I know what is your reaction towards it, THANK YOU AGAIN!_


End file.
